


do you want to name them?

by hippopotamus



Series: SKAM + kittens [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: Isak: you never gave a straight answer about Eva before you kicked us outActually I’d rather you didn’t give a straight oneA gay one would be goodMaybe a bisexual onePansexual?Hello?SANA????





	do you want to name them?

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as evak and kittens fluff for isi, but i got distracted bc evana  
> enjoy!

**_Sana_** _: Have you or Even ever met two week old kittens?_

**_Isak_** _: if you dare to turn around and tell me that you’re not saying this because you have some in your house, I’m moving seats in biology_

**_Sana_** _: What a threat_

_But no, I do have some._

_Want to come and see them?_

**_Isak_** _: FUCK YES_

*

“So they’re two weeks old?”

“Yes, Isak.”

“They were born two weeks ago?”

“Yes, Isak.”

“They’ve never been alive when it’s not been May?”

“Yes.”

“They’re two weeks old?”

“What are you trying to achieve here?” Sana asks, confused.

“They’re so tiny!” Isak bursts out, clapping his hands together softly, an expression of amazement on his face. Sana shakes her head in fond exasperation.

“Do you want to hold one?”

Isak doesn’t speak, but looks at Sana in amazement. She raises her eyebrows, and he replies “can I?” in a hushed voice. She nods, and lifts a little tabby kitten onto his outstretched hands. Isak pulls it close to its chest, and it squirms a little before settling against his hoodie.

“Do you want to hold one, Even?” Sana asks, and Even grins and nods.

“I’m actually waiting for Isak to remember I exist,” he says, holding his hands out to take the little black kitten from Sana.

“Shh,” Isak says, not looking up from the kitten. “I’ll remember you exist later. Right now, I have a two-week-old kitten to cuddle.”

Sana laughs lightly, then picks up the last kitten, a tabby and white one, and cuddles it close to her chest.

“What are their names?” Even asks, tilting his head to the side and looking at Sana.

Sana shrugs, eyes still on her kitten. “We only got them yesterday, so we haven’t named them yet. Do you want to name them?”

“This one should be Isak,” Even says straightaway with a grin, lifting the little kitten up to his face to look at it properly.

Isak rolls his eyes, expression fond and attempting not to smile. “Neiiii.”

“That one’s a girl, actually,” Sana grins. “So, Isabell?”

“Don’t you dare,” Isak warns.

“I think Isabell suits her, actually,” Even grins at Sana who nods in agreement.

“You have to call this one _drittsekk_ , then,” Isak says grumpily.

Even knocks his shoulder into Isak’s. “You mean you don’t want to call it Even?”

Isak says “nei” as Sana says “that one _is_ a boy.”

Even grins excitedly, as Isak continues to shake his head.

“Call him Sid.”

“Sid?” Even exclaims, leaning away from Isak, offended.

“Yeah,” Isak confirms, a teasing grin on his face. “Sid. It suits him.”

“I’ll call this one Even,” Sana says, “oh no, wait, this one’s a girl, too. Sorry, Even.”

Even pouts.

Sid starts to squeak loudly in Isak’s arms, and Isak begins to look alarmed. “Sana, help, what did I do?” he says, sounding absolutely terrified.

Sana laughs softly, before answering. “It’s okay,” she soothes. “Just put him back with his mum.”

Isak pulls a slightly grumpy face as he does so, but it turns to adoration as he sees the mum cat begin to clean Sid. “What’s the mum called?” he asks curiously.

“Heidi.”

Isak smiles. “I like that name.”

“So what are you going to call that one?” Even asks Sana, gesturing to the kitten in her arms.

“I’m not sure,” she replies. “The only female version of Even I can think of is Eva.”

“Eva would love that,” Isak says, as he reaches into the basket to stroke Heidi. “Has she seen them yet?”

“She’s coming round tomorrow,” Sana replies, unable to help a smile spreading over her face as she remembers. Unfortunately, it doesn’t slip Isak’s notice.

“What’s the smile about?” he teases, raising his eyebrows.

Sana rearranges her face into a scowl and looks down at Eva the kitten. “Remember when you didn’t care about anyone but yourself? Can we go back to that?”

When she looks up a second later, Isak and Even are both smiling knowingly at her.

*

**_Isak_** _: you never gave a straight answer about Eva before you kicked us out_

_Actually I’d rather you didn’t give a straight one_

_A gay one would be good_

_Maybe a bisexual one_

_Pansexual?_

_Hello?_

_SANA????_

**_Sana_** _: I’m blocking you._

**_Isak_** _: THERE YOU ARE_

_I thought you’d DIED_

_So which one is it?_

**_Sana_** _: why do you gay people always assume everyone is gay_

**_Isak_** _: “you gay people” PFFFFT_

_Don’t pretend you’re not one of us_

_I’ve seen the signs_

**_Sana_** _: bye Isabell_

**_Isak_** _: have fun tomorrow!!_

_Keep us updated!_

*

Sana is immediately nervous when she hears the doorbell ring the next day. She quickly checks in the mirror to see that she looks okay, before opening the door and welcoming Eva with a tight hug.

Sana leads Eva into the kitten room, letting Eva talk her ear off about the party she’d gone to last night, and smiles fondly while she listens to Eva exclaiming that she _should have been there, it was no fun without you, Sana._

They both settle, crosslegged on the floor next to the basket, and Sana lifts mini-Eva out for Eva to hold.

“Oh, she’s gorgeous!” Eva exclaims, taking the little kitten and cuddling it close to her.

Sana watches Eva gaze down at the kitten in adoration, and thinks that the same look is on both their faces, though they’re looking at different things.

Eva looks up and catches Sana’s eye, and Sana looks away quickly, but sees the smile on Eva’s face out of the corner of her eye anyway, and looks back up.

They smile at each other for a moment, until Eva clears her throat. “What are they all called?

“Isabell, Sid,” Sana says pointing to the two in the basket, “and that’s Eva.”

Eva gives a confused giggle. “Eva?”

“Even and Isak named them,” Sana explains. “Even wanted to name her after him but she’s a girl, so they’re Eva and Isabell.”

Eva smiles widely. “Who named Sid, then?”

“That was Isak, he was pretty adamant he didn’t want to name one after him or Even.”

“Sounds like Isak.”

Coincidentally, Sana’s phone buzzes with a message from Isak, and she looks down to read it while Eva cuddles mini-Eva, lifting the kitten up to kiss her little head as she squeaks quietly. Eva seems to be trying her hardest to hold in her own squeaks.

**_Isak_** _: Just so you know, coffee dates are Eva’s favourite kind of dates. And she likes vanilla lattes ;) xx_

**_Sana_** _: Shut the hell up Isabell_

**_Isak_** _: Just giving you friendly advice!_

_Honestly, anyone would think you didn’t know how into you she is…_

_Or did you not know that??? Are you kidding???_

_I thought you knew everything, Sanasol._

**_Sana_** _: Of course I know everything_

**_Isak_ :** _Don’t let me down then, ask her out._

_You got this!_

**_Sana_** _: Encouraging isn’t a good look on you, Isabell._

**_Isak_** _: Shut up and ask her out!_

Sana takes a deep breath after she look up from her phone, but Eva speaks first, starting a random conversation, which makes Sana lose her courage.

They talk about meaningless things until Eva has to leave. Sana isn’t upset about this, she loves how their conversation can flow whatever they talk about, but she wishes that she had more courage to just ask Eva what Isak told her to.

When Eva announces that she has to catch the tram home, and the two of them walk to Sana’s front door, Sana takes one last look down at Isak’s “ _you got this!_ ” and takes another deep breath, managing to speak before Eva can this time.

“Would you like to go out for coffee this week?”

Eva seems to freeze for a moment, looking at Sana in slight shock, but slowly her expression is replaced with a smile.

“Are you asking me on a date?”

Sana’s face cycles through several different expressions, and her hands make a few vague gestures. “Maybe?” she says after a while, once she’s judged that Eva doesn’t seem upset about this.

Eva breaks into a wide grin. “I’d love to, Sana.”

Sana smiles back at her.

“God, I love your dimples so much,” Eva says. “I’ve wanted to say that for so long. You’re so beautiful.”

Sana gapes at her, unsure what to say. “I – thanks.”

“I have to go,” Eva says reluctantly, “I’ll miss my tram. But I’ll text you, okay?”

Sana nods, and they smile at each other softly, before Eva turns to leave. Sana waits until the door is shut behind Eva to let herself be taken over by relieved laughter.

It takes her a few minutes to collect herself, but after a while she does, and remembers to pull out her phone and open the conversation with Isak.

**_Sana_** _: Never thought I’d say this, but thanks, Isabell._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> and if you want to talk about evana, i'm on [tumblr!](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com)  
> and thank you for all your lovely good luck wishes and concerns about my surgery, they cancelled it in the end (grumpy face) but it's next week instead, and you guys were so lovely about it so thank you!!  
> love always xxx


End file.
